When I'm Gone
by Luciendar
Summary: What happens when Kim taking advantage of Ron goes to far? Where will Ron go to pick up the pieces? And in the end will Ron choose to go back to Kim, or stay with the woman who healed his heart? Get ready for a tale of hurt, strength, and unStoppable action. As always please R&R


Disclaimer- Quick don't sue me line here. I don't own any part of this story, and won't be making money off this, yada yada. All Kim Possible related things belong to Disney, yada yada, and only the story is mine. But one day mouse… you will rue the day you kept them from me. I will not be denied… and with that psychotic break now on with the story.

 **When I'm Gone**

Ron knew he wasn't the first person in the world to feel unappreciated. He was also very aware that he didn't really have anything to complain about in life. In fact, he had narrowly survived so many near death experiences that he should consider himself extremely fortunate. He had a lot going for him in life in all honesty. He had a close group of friends, a decent job, was doing really well in his culinary school, and even though he was a sidekick he was considered a hero throughout most of the world. Not to mention he was apparently some kind of Grand Monkey Master and in the past few years had really started to come into his powers.

But none of that could overtake his sadness. While he and Kim had dated through senior year in high school it hadn't lasted. He attended a culinary institute in Europe at her request so that they could stay together. Not together, together mind you, but near one another. They even lived together. But once KP had started college she had said she wasn't really ready to settle down just yet and wanted to date around a bit. Of course, Ron knew it couldn't last, but it had been wonderful. The thing that bothered him the most is that she pleaded with him to keep living with her. Saying that she'd felt safe with him there and that she didn't want to feel like she was losing her best friend because she didn't exactly want him to be her boyfriend. She got an earful from her mother and Monique about that one, but she said that she had to follow her heart.

I guess it was that sentiment that led to this decision. He knew that KP still loved him, and not just friendly love, but romantic. It was one of her only flaws, she would always take for granted things that were right in front of her, things she was sure wouldn't fail her no matter what. That didn't make writing this letter any easier.

 _KP,_

 _I want you to know that I don't regret moving here or being with you._

 _But I can't keep going like this. I'm actually taking a page from your book and following_

 _my heart. I love you with all my heart, but I guess you don't feel the same and_

 _that's okay. No one should tell you how to feel. I just know that it's killing me_

 _to live with you day after day. I mean you still crawl into bed with me when_

 _you are feeling lonely, you hold me, cuddle with me, and it's like you've_

 _found a line with me that isn't a boyfriend but is more than a friend. And you_

 _might like it there but I don't._

 _I just need some space, OK? Please give me this. I don't want to see you for_

 _a while so that I can sort my self out. I need to find out where my place is in_

 _this world. I always thought it was by your side, and we've lived like that for_

 _years now. But one of these boys that you date is going to be the one, and_

 _even though I know you've dumped a few of them because they didn't like_

 _me or how close we were I can't be here the day you choose one of them._

 _I could go on and on talking about how I love you. You're raging red hair,_

 _the way your vibrant emerald eyes sing, how you squeak when you get a little_

 _scared, or the scent of your shampoo. (I usually smell it when we cuddle up_

 _watching scary movies… that's usually when you squeak too) I've just found_

 _that I'm at my limit. But it's for all these reasons why I have to get away from_

 _you. I couldn't get over you if I still see you every day, or week or month. Yes_

 _I'm going to be gone for a while. I don't know how long. How long does it_

 _take to get over the only woman you've ever loved, the love of your life?_

 _Sorry for wet spots. I know it's not manly but I can't help but cry a bit  
writing this letter, it's the hardest thing I've ever done. I went ahead  
and used a bit of my naco money to pay for your rent until the end of  
your program. Consider a parting gift from your best friend. I'm sure you'll_

 _probably be mad when you read this and think that I'm a bad friend. Maybe,_

 _all I know is I have to do this. For once I'm doing something for me even_

 _though it may hurt you. But I guess this is just me being a coward._

 _Okay well, I gotta go. You'll be back home from your date soon and I don't_

 _really wanna be here for that. Thank you for not taking things all the way with_

 _any other guy in our place. I really don't think my heart or mind could've_

 _handled it._

 _Lastly, I had Wade remove my chip. Yes, I know about it. But it was touching_

 _and even though it was a bit offensive, chipping a Jew, I understand why._

 _Please don't look for me because if you do I'll have to hide in a way that_

 _you'll never find me. And I don't want to lose you forever. I just need a_

 _chance to heal._

 _Love always,_

 _the Ron-man_

-30 minutes later

Kim and her latest boyfriend crash through the door a bit tipsy from a night out dancing. His face smashed against hers by all appearance trying to suck the life from her. Yes, Kim realized he had some failures as a boyfriend, they can't all be as perfect as Ron but he was so hot, and in environmental law. Was it wrong to measure all of the guys she dated to Ron, maybe, but she had to have a ruler by which to measure men, and she couldn't use her daddy. That would just be sick and wrong. Of course the 5, well 6 now, guys she'd dated in the past two years since she split up with Ron just hadn't measured up. Of course they were great guys mostly, but Ron had somewhat ruined her for other men it seemed. Try as they all might they just never measured up.

So why did she dump Ron, well, that's obvious really. She loved Ron and she always would, but this was college. She still did some missions when it was important, but she wanted to learn who Kim Possible the woman was. Not Kim Possible teen hero. Ron had been such a huge part of that identity that she needed a bit of space from it, not Ron himself, but the rest of it. That also meant dating a bit and seeing what else was out there, or in this case who else was out there. Sure Ron hadn't been a huge fan of the break they were taking, but he was Ron, and in the end he supported her. That's what just made Ron the perfect guy, and why none of the rest were measuring up. Maybe she'd end up with Ron, but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun along the way discovering who she was.

Her mother had given her this huge talk about appreciating what you have and not wondering about what you don't. But her mom hadn't traversed all 7 continents and seen all she had. Knowing that there were always new things out there and that just being happy with what was would hold her back. Her mom hadn't like that answer, but she had to get over it. Ron was a true friend and would wait for her until she figured out what it was that she wanted. He would never rush her, or try and pressure her into things that other guys would.

Monique had warned her too that she was pushing Ron away, but that was just silly because they still lived together. After finding out that she had dumped Ron, started dating other guys, and still wanted Ron to live with her Monique had actually hung up on her and not responded for like 2 hours. That's like a year in Monique time. She had been furious and told her that when, not if, Ron does leave that she would just be reaping what she sowed. That of course had made Kim furious and so they didn't talk for a week. Any time since Kim always avoided talking about Ron to Monique. Of course they were closer than Monique was to Ron, but she was still fiercely protective of him.

After closing the door and locking it Kim had reattached herself to her new appendage/boyfriend as he continued to try and pull her insides out with a kiss. While trying to be discreet she searched the apartment for Ron with her eyes. He was nowhere to be found. Pulling away from her bf for a moment she looked around the apartment.

"Roooon," she drunkenly caterwauled through the empty apartment.

Eventually her eyes feel upon the note on the kitchen table. It seemed like a simple enough thing and he had even left her a piece of cheese cake next to it. She always like cheese cake after a night out, it just made her feel good and she said that if he didn't make it she'd get a terrible hangover. Sure she still got the hangover, but she pretended like she didn't so he'd make her more cheesecake. He'd been an amazing chef before, but since attending the culinary arts institute and getting to work in some different places through Europe he'd become a true master in the kitchen. Though she did whine when he was gone, and sometimes he'd even come back a little early cause she said she missed him but he always returned with a present. That's what made him perfect, but still that was the same. And if she was going to figure herself out, what made her truly happy, then she'd have to date around. Somehow in her drunken state of mind that wasn't making sense though.

"He's not here bae," her tipsy bf whispered.

She giggled in response, "so why are we whispering?"

As they made returned to making out things seemed to heat up. He pulled his shirt off and revealed his olive tan and the abs that she loved running her fingers across…

'only two less than Ron has,' Kim shook her head.

Gotta stop thinking about Ron right now. His hands started to search for her clothes and she playfully brushed them off and kept making out. For some reason though Kim couldn't get the thought of that note out of her head. He usually left the cheesecake but the note was different.

Pulling away from her boyfriend she made straight for the kitchen only to be grabbed on the shoulder.

"Hey, what is the problem," in his melt in your mouth French accent.

"I just wanna check the note Ron left. Just 2 secs," she promised.

"No, no, come back to me. Look for once he's not here, and you and I are alone. Let's not stop just to see what's going on with the dead weight," he insisted.

Anger flared in Kim's eyes, "I don't care how dreamy it sounds when you talk, Ron is not **dead weight**."

He finally pulled back a bit, "So sorry, I only meant shouldn't we take advantage of this rare opportunity. "

"Okay," she relented, "I can always read it later I guess. I mean, it's not like he's going anywhere."

'Of course not,' the man thought, 'he's stuck to you like a leech, but not for long if I have anything to say about it after tonight.'

She found he had started maneuvering them. as they made out passing the couch and heading back towards the bedrooms. A tad swept a way she let the moment run and fall into the pleasure of running her hands all over his body. This time instead of trying to remove her shirt he had slid his hands underneath it and was rubbing her back. Slightly uncomfortable she allowed him to continue as long as that's where he ended it.

Without realizing it he had backed her all the way into her room and against her bed. She didn't like where this was going. Suddenly she found herself fighting to stay upright against his pushing. It wasn't a forceful thing, but against his superior size she was really struggling. The truth was that the other bedroom in the house didn't have much in it but was actually her room. The room with the big bed was Ron's. She had let him have the bigger room so he let her keep some of her stuff in here. Mainly her vanity, but that's really all it took for it to look like a girls room. The main problem though was that the reason he'd gotten the big room is cause she truthfully didn't like sleeping alone and most nights she slept in here with him. Even nights they'd have arguments she'd still sneak in here after he'd gone to sleep. She could never lay with another man on Ron's bed.

In her efforts to subtly fight off being put on the bed he had slipped his hands higher and unhooked her bra before she could stop him. Without thinking she automatically tried to back away, but the reflex had betrayed her and put her on the bed. Like a master the man took her shirt straight off of her body as she fell. As he was about to fall onto her she struck out this time her reflexes on the mark and kicked him in the stomach. He lurched backwards breathless as she stood looking furious.

"Just what do you think you're doing," she yelled.

"What do you think," he spat at her, "we've been dating for 3 months, had a wonderful evening and now we are in your bedroom."

"So! I am so not that type of girl!" she yelled at him

"Yes, so I have heard," he snarled, "what was the American nickname I heard, 'old blue balls Possible' yes that sounds about right."

"And you and all the guys who say that are pigs," she remarked, stung by the apparent nickname.

A smug smile appeared across his face, "yes we all know Kim Possible the girl who for anything is possible, except pleasing a man. The only thing you can do is be a tease. You know I feel sorry for that little loser you call a friend, it must be a real struggle to have to put up with you and know that you think you are too good for him."

Fury filled her now, "None of you have been good enough. You should be jealous though, pity Ron all you want the fact is that he is twice the man any of you will ever be, and that's the reason he's the only man who has ever touched me in that way."

A laugh bubbled up from his throat, "so the bitch was fucked by her dog, now that is funny. If he's so wonderful why do you leave him to be miserable by himself. Every woman knows to stay away from him after you chased the first couple off. Just what are you jealous or crazy? You don't want him but other girls can't have him. You have basically castrated him and the funniest thing is he puts up with it. Maybe your precious letter you wanted to read is him finally wising up and leaving your sorry ass."

What Kim wanted to do was scream at him to go. But what she did was punch him in the nose. After putting her clothes back on she hopped over him and headed into the kitchen. Of course he had to be wrong but after he put the thought into her head she a had gotten a sick feeling in her stomach.

"It's Ron, my Ron, he'd never just leave me," she practically chanted as she made her way into the kitchen.

The man had recovered and put he shirt back on. He was now tending to his bloody, and probably broken, nose. As he hobbled out of the house he noticed her in the kitchen. Of course it would be senseless to try and hit her back even if she deserved it, everyone knew she was a black belt in multiple martial arts.

"Forget you bitch, I'll," was all he got out before noticing her reading the letter and the tears on her face, "he really did it didn't he? That stupid side kick finally got the nerve to dump your sorry ass and go find a new woman."

The man was practically spitting laughter now. The voice that had once made her mind melt now sickening her.

"Well it took him a while but he finally figured it out," he snickered walking out, "I may not have been able to bed the 'great Kim Possible' but at least I get to see her perfect world fall apart."

He'd hurried off to his vespa after spitting his last insult. Even he knew better than to stick around and see her wrath.

Honestly Kim had barely registered her latest dating disaster leave. That was far more violent than her break ups usually went. Cruel as it was, once she had decided to dump them she'd wait until they were having a passionate moment and 'accidentally' say Ron instead of whatever his name was. The first time she did it, it was honestly a mistake. He mind had started to wonder and think that even as things were she would much rather have been making out with Ron instead of that guy. She'd actually gotten her wish that night having gone home and practically raped Ron, not that he complained. She had tried to ignore the pain in his eyes the next day as she explained she had just been really upset and that it hadn't changed her feelings.

The truth is that she knew she'd end up with Ron. Of course, she had been with him her whole life and he knew her inside and out. Maybe that's why he kissed how she liked, gave her exactly what she needed, and was always there to support her. He had toned up and started eating a little healthier as well when she'd picked at him about his physique after high school, he'd even grown his hair out more and now kept it in a loose pony tail, and not because he cared, but for her. Ron did everything for her, had lived his life for her, and loved her. And not just loved her, but loved her the way she needed to be loved. So many nights she had laid down in bed with him and just wanted to push and get more. But any time she might be getting those feelings he always seemed to know and would spoon her so that she couldn't push things any further. She had graciously ignored his own physical reaction to her affections.

But all of that was what led her to this moment. Pushing him off to the side, expecting him to wait for her, not letting him date other girls, and pushing their friendship when it suited her. All the while he never complained. Even when she asked him to quit dating that super sweet French girl he'd met while working. She'd seemed like a truly good person but had been taking him out and away so much. He'd almost spent the night at her place once but she had called him claiming they had a mission when she had called Wade and begged him to find them something. Even though it had been a simple robbery in the Tower of London, Ron had never once questioned it. She had used him… and now he was gone.

But… but that wasn't her fault. He never said anything. She may be the girl who can do anything but that doesn't make her a mind reader.

'He'd know if it was you,' a voice in the back of her mind whispered.

She didn't need to be told that. Every excuse she could think of was a lame one. The tears were falling from her face without mercy. A desperate attempt to contact him on his kimmunicator came back fruitless as a familiar ring came from inside the kitchen freezer. Upon opening she started to weep. Another note from Ron sat beside a freezer full of Tupperware, some cheesecake and the kimmunicator.

 _Seriously KP, don't look for me. I made you some food here so don't eat only junk food okay? Take care of yourself._

 _Love Ron_

"No! Ron no!" she yelled at the note.

A few clicks later a tired teen appeared on her screen, "Kim? Do you know what time it here?"

Checking the clock she realized that it must be around midnight back home.

"Sorry Wade," she whimpered.

Her tears sobered him up and he put 2 and 2 together pretty quick, "so he finally left huh?"

"What!?" a shocked Kim yelled, "you knew!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Wade said knowing he needed to choose his next words carefully, "it's not like I knew he was going tonight or anything. But it doesn't seem like he's made many friends there. So he's called and talked to me a few times. And not just to fabricate a mission for him. Monique has kept me posted as well."

"Wait just a minute," Kim fired back, "I didn't keep him from making any friends. He just hadn't clicked with any of the guys here and I was afraid the girls wanted something else from him. He's just not to quick when it comes to realizing what girls are after. And what now, have you and Monique been talking about me behind my back?"

Rare anger from Wade showed on his face, "It's not all about you Kim. I contacted Monique after talking to Ron not long after **you** dumped **him.** We weren't plotting on you or anything. I was just worried about Ron and was looking for some feminine advice. She updated me on your side of things, and it seems her, your mom and I had the same opinion of what was going to happen. We just all hoped you'd realize your mistake before then."

So everyone knew this was going to happen. They knew and they didn't say anything. Or… maybe they did and she just hadn't really listened. Was seeing what else was out there worth losing the things she had…?

Her face slumped down, "you're right Wade."

"That's right I am..." Wade said before confusion passed over his face, "wait, I am?"

"Yes," she admitted, "I've spent my whole life taking him for granted. But I can't just give up, okay. I have to find him, I have to see him and tell him that I love him and never want anyone else ever again."

The young man looked away dejectedly.

"What," she inquired, "what's wrong, I need your help Wade?"

"I'm sorry Kim, but I can't, not this time," he admitted.

"What!? Why not?! Wade I need this!" she shouted.

"Look Kim," he sighed, "I'm happy that you've realized that you've been making a huge, and I mean HUGE mistake with Ron. But it's too late. I promised him that if he left I'd leave him be. That's why I removed the chip and told him ways to travel that would make him completely untraceable."

"You did what?" Kim found the anger returning to her voice.

"He's following your example Kim," Wade explained, "he's gone to find himself. I don't like it, but neither did he. He didn't really have much choice though. You have to accept that he's gone now and he may never be coming back. All you can do is pray that one day he does come back, and if he does, he chooses you again. Because honestly Kim, if he can't forgive and forget, I don't seem him ever taking the chance of being put in that kind of position again."

Of course Wade knew that some of what he said was a lie. Yes he'd helped Ron disappear, but he'd also planned out some of Ron's travel, and being a genius, he'd pretty much figured out where Ron was going. He also knew that Ron wasn't trying to get away from Kim, he just needed some time to get past loving her. He didn't think would Ron really be gone for more than a few weeks, a few months at most. He'd also decided with Ms. Possible and Monique that Kim needed to think he was moving on so she could truly face the possibility of losing him forever. They all hated the idea, but it was Ms. Possible, who had decided that Kim needed to face this so she'd grow up and quit treating Ron like a puppy who she could ignore and would be there when she'd felt like coming back to him.

"Fine, I'll find him on my own," and with that Kim hung up.

"I'm Kim Possible," she thought out loud, "I can do anything, and today that means finding my boyfriend...well my friend who will hopefully be my boyfriend again. Wow, I really have wronged him haven't I?"

-The Next Day

Yes, Ron new it was futile to think Kim wouldn't try to track him down. But even though she'd been to Yamanouchi before, he'd bet she couldn't find her way back. There was a mystical barrier surrounding the school. It prevented those who were uninvited from finding it. So unless she'd picked up some ancient sorcery in her 'intro to world economic' class he should be fine. Truthfully part of him wanted Kim to find him. But how long would the appreciation last before she started taking him for granted again. Another few years, more, or less he wasn't sure, and couldn't go back into a relationship like that. Truly he was trying to let his heart guide him, but that was hard when his heart kept shouting 'KP!" every five seconds.

Somehow he'd expected Yori to be waiting for him at the airport. Not sure why, just some sort of mystical mojo they always seemed to have. Sensei was after all as close to omniscient as he'd ever seen. He grabbed his single bad from off the plane and headed to his new mountain home. Upon reaching the trail up the mountain to the school he grinned almost wickedly.

"Not carrying a bunch of bags this time, this should be a breeze," he laughed.

A quiet giggle came from behind a nearby boulder, "Oh Stoppable-san you and your American style humor. Of course your training began the moment you set foot off the plane."

"Ya know, Yori," Ron said shaking his head, "I figured something like that. I was surprised I didn't see you at the airport."

Yori handed Ron what looked like four simple wrist bands, "you will need to place those on your wrists and ankles Stoppable-san. I truly wished to meet you at the airport, but Sensei thought you might have some trouble making it all the way with your new training weights."

"What? These things," Ron chuckled, jumping around after sliding them on even doing a backflip to show how little they affected him.

"Uhh yes Stoppable-san, forgive me," Yori stated sheepishly, "KAI!"

Ron's head somehow knew the exclamation meant bad news for him. In mid jump the four weights went from weightless to feeling as though they all exceeded a hundred pounds.

"God Yori!" he exclaimed landing face first and unable to lift himself, "these things way a ton."

"You are exactly right Stoppable-san, most impressive. Each band ways exactly a ton with this incantation on them," she complimented him.

Ron couldn't help but think to himself, 'this girl so does not get sarcasm.'

"Look not to complain but I seriously can't move, seriously," chuckling at his little joke.

"Yes, Sensei said that would be the case. This is why he instructed me to wait for you here," Yori stated with an almost invisible pout, "Sensei has also stated I can not help you reach school."

"Of course not," Ron laughed, "it will be my great honor to get there myself."

"I knew that you would understand Stoppable-san," she giggled, "but Sensei has left me with some instruction for you. He said that you have now learned to call upon your powers at will, so now you must learn to maintain them. A river must flow steady for if it simply bursts forth it shall to soon empty."

Summoning his power to him he stood slowly and trudged forward, "good old Sensei, always with the mystical riddles. And come on Yori, call me Ron-san at least."

A small blush played across her cheeks, "as you wish Ron-san."

Try and hide it as she might Ron caught her pout earlier and now a blush this called for a Japanese style celebratory shout, "Kawaii!"

Realizing what he said translated too both Ron and Yori shared a turned a feverish shade of red.

"Oh Stoppable, I mean Ron-san, you with your American style humor," Yori said through a giggle.

A cheshire grin spread across Ron's face, "but Yori, there wasn't anything American about that."

"Oh, yes," Yori muttered almost stumbling, "of course, it is as you say."

As Yori's face began to burn to brightly for her to talk she lost her focus and nearly stumbled on a stone. Of course it was nothing she couldn't cover for, but Ron's eyes were keener then they had been before. She prayed he had not noticed.

It took two days for Ron to make it to Yamanouchi. It was a grueling task, but even he had to admit by the end of the second day he could feel his control over the MMP had grown exponentially. Yori hadn't left his side the entire time, unless it was while he slept. He had after all taken 5 naps due to exhaustion along the way. He once even woke face to face with her, but she had assured him that she was simply trying to wake him. And really why try and rock the boat, ya know.

Sensei stood at the gate of Yamanouchi like an immortal sentry guarding the gates to Valhalla. Yet his kind face and gentle features made him appear to be more like an elderly grandfather happy to see a grandson. The two of them, Yori and Sensei, had truly made this place seem like a fourth home to him following his parents house, the Possibles, and finally the apartment with Kim. But Yamanouchi came before the apartment so maybe the order should be changed… whatever.

"It does my heart well to see you again Chosen One," Sensei greeted him.

"Sensei," Ron huffed and struggled to bow, "it is my honor to be welcomed here again."

"No, Stoppable-san, this is your home. You are as welcome here as I am. Come we shall have you bathed and fed, I have prepared special quarters for you," Sensei said leading him on.

Sensei led Ron and Yori to a small private house. It was modest, just big enough for a sleeping mat and a few basic necessities, but it was all he needed and really that's what life here was all about. Abandoning excess and finding harmony with simplicity and inner self. Sensei led Ron behind the house and into small area fenced off with shrubs. Upon emerging from the bushes Ron was confronted by steam and if not for Sensei grabbing Ron by the collar he would have walked right into the water before him.

"I'm sorry Sensei what is this," Ron puzzled.

"This, Stoppable-san, is your private bath that you will need to immerse yourself in daily after our training," the wizened elder instructed.

"Forgive my ignorance Sensei," Ron apologized, "but every time previously when I have visited I have shared a bath with the others. Is something wrong, have I offended someone?"

"No, no," Sensei assured him, "far from it. This is simply a special bath that will help to heal you and recover your energy from the intense training every day. You do not wish to waste time with days off when you could be back to training, yes?"

It sounded like a question, but Ron knew better. That twinkle in the old mans eye was enough to make Loki himself fall in love.

Stealing a line from Yori her replied, "it is as you say Sensei."

"Good," Sensei mused, "one last thing. You will share your quarters and training with Yori-san. She will help to guide you, but she is also in training for the day when she takes over the Yamanouchi school."

Yori, who had been quiet this whole time blushed but stayed silent. She must've known, Ron could figure that much out. Perhaps that's why she had been beside him when he woke before. Testing the waters so to speak. He was here to forget a woman, but leaving the bed of one just to get into bed with another didn't seem like the right way to do it. Regardless of how innocent the circumstance.

"Sensei, I wouldn't begin to question your wisdom but," Ron began, stumbling over the words.

Obviously aware of his trepidation Sensei cut him off, "trust me Stoppable-san, after a long day of training, gender will matter little when it comes to finding sleep. Remember, you are not boy and girl here, but two students looking to better themselves."

With that Sensei took his leave and left the two so that they might settle in to there new accommodations. Regardless of the wisdom left to them by Sensei even Ron could tell that Yori was having to adjust to this to.

"Yori, if this is a problem, I'll have another talk with Sensei. Perhaps he'll listen," Ron queried.

A soft shake of her head told Ron that she was trying her best to endure as they entered there new home. As Ron stepped through the doorway he began to feel light again. Even feeling like dead weight Ron managed to lift each of his limbs and shake them.

"Hey," Ron exclaimed, "I can move."

"Ah yes, the spell is neutralized while you are in the confines of the house," Yori confirmed.

"So then here's the real question," Ron stared straight into Yori's eyes with deadly seriousness, "can I just never ever leave here?"

A momentarily surprised Yori laughed when she realized what he was asking, "Oh Ron-san, I hope I shall experience much of your humor whilst we cohabitate."

Ron had feared eating the most. With these new weights on his hands he'd never be able to out maneuver the ninja lunch lady. But was greatly surprised when his current training did not include lighting reflex rice ball retrieval. Night seemed to fall quickly which initially Ron didn't mind. Yori had disappeared so he decided to take a quick bath and then off to bed. Reaching his new home he found Yori wasn't there either so he snuck around back disrobing in the bushes and sliding into the hot bath.

Every muscle in his body breathed a sigh of relief and just like in the house it seemed in the immediate are of the bath that his waits had relinquished there hold of him. He decided he needed to take his head under next, get some of the mud off of his face from his frequent dirt naps on his trip up. Even the muscles in his cheeks seemed revived as he smiled under the water. He decided swim around the bottom of the small bath, sure it was childish, but he was Ron Stoppable. This was just another part of his never be normal attitude. His blissful bath would soon be thrown into chaos as he emerged finding he was not alone.

Yori had found great shame in the number of times since Ron-kun had come that she had embarrassed herself. And a crimson mask covered her cheeks as she realized she had began to call him Ron-kun instead of Ron-san in her head. After dinner she had gone to retrieve her belongings and take them to her new living quarters. She struggled with her diary and a few magazines that featured Ron-kun. But she decided that would be to great a humiliation if he were to find them.

Unsure of where Ron-kun had taken off to Yori deposited her things into there room. She blushed as she noticed some of Ron-kun's undergarments topping his things. She could never do anything so brazen. No matter how badly she wished to spend time with him in such states of undress. The fire returned to her cheeks at the thought.

"I must bathe to wash these impurities away before I see Ron-san again," she determined aloud.

Following the path around the house she undressed in the bushes but noticed something amiss.

'Ron-san's clothes' her mind screamed, 'calm down. We will be living together, such things happen. It is not as if this is completely unorthodox. I am to care for Ron-kun so that we may not only strengthen his body but mend his heart. Sensei gave no instruction on how, so I shall assume the roll as his dutiful wife. What better way to heal his heart?'

Even to herself the logic was weak, but it was still all she needed to proceed. She was initially shocked, but found that she could not locate Ron-kun in the bath. He would not be so brazen as to walk around in the nude. Yori stepped forward gently into the sloping bath folding the towel and placing onto her head.

Yori's hand rest upon her cheek as a small bit of drool dangled from her mouth while she daydreamed, 'Ron-kun you can't go around without clothes. Oh no I don't mind of course. Yes Ron-kun you look beautiful to me, I couldn't imagine a more desirable sight. Oh, no I couldn't remove my clothing too… well if you insist Ron-kun he he he he.'

It was at this moment that Ron decided to emerge from the pool, only inches from Yori's half submerged nude form.

"Man that was a good swim," Ron praised the bath.

"Ron-kun," Yori slipped before she could control what she said.

"Yo-yo-yo-yo-Yori?" he gasped.

No sooner did the name escape his lips that a palm strike met his face sending him to the opposite edge of the bath. Yori quickly overcoming the shock and realizing what she had done rushed to Ron's side.

"Ron-san, please tell me you are unharmed," her urge to nurture him found her body pressing against his.

Ron very aware of her close proximity to him stammered, "No, no, no I'm fine. Please, ummm, go relax, I'll uhhh, get out."

As Ron turned to leave he felt a strong yet slender pair of arms wrap around him pulling him back into the bath. Suddenly the two found themselves pressed firmly against one another to which Ron let out a small eep.

"Ah Ron-san are you well, look your nose is bleeding I have injured you," Yori exclaimed.

Nervous laughed permeated his mouth, "No Yori I don't think that blood is from your strike. But perhaps I should get out and see to it."

Desperation and shame poured out in one from the young woman, "No, Ron-kun, please stay. It would shame me were I to not care for you after attacking you. This is just as much your bath as mine, I was simply caught off guard. It would be my great honor to scrub your back."

There wasn't any way to really fight her suggestion. At this point Ron was afraid of exactly how much of him she would see were he to get out. The soft mounds of flesh pressed against his back would have killed any man. It was almost as nice as Kim's….

"Damn it," Ron relented.

"Ron-kun," Yori's voice conveyed her concern.

"Sorry Yori," Ron said, "would you mind if I confided in you while you...regain your honor?"

Her face lit up, "it would be my life's greatest honor if you were to trust me so much."

"Well I wouldn't get that excited but here goes," he started, "so the truth is my journey here wasn't just one seeking self improvement."

Yori knew this but didn't want to embarrass Ron-kun so she simply nodded and let him continue as she washed his back.

"It's Kim," he admitted, "my best friend turned girl friend and then to I don't even know. Best friend with weird benefits."

"Apologies, Ron-san. But what does this 'weird benefits' mean," confusion coloring her voice.

"It means… that sometimes she would push the line of friendship. She didn't want to date me, and she dated some other men casually, but at times she seemed to take certain liberties with our friendship. She liked to sleep in the same bed with me, which ya know was okay cause we've been friends forever and we had done it before we ever dated ya know. Like after a really exhausting mission or something, or when we were kids. But it was a bit harder after the breakup, she did give me the big room, and I had been able to afford a really nice bed so I tolerated it. She was a bit territorial with me when it came to other women which was hard since I've always made better friends with women than men. Though the worst part really is that sometimes when we slept well… look it's not like she's a bad person but we all get in those moods sometimes and she hadn't let any of those other guys touch her."

"Please Ron-san, finish your tale," he voice held an edge of anger to it that Ron hadn't heard before.

"O-okay, well, it usually started with excessive umm... touching but her hands kept finding there ways to more suggestive locations while she would press her body harder and harder against mine, but really it's not as bad as it sounds," he said trying again to defend her. Though he wasn't sure if he was trying to defend her to Yori, or to himself.

"FINISH RON-SAN," the anger in her voice was dangerously apparent now.

"Yes mam," quickly answering her, "well it was obvious she was pushing things towards sex. But she didn't want to be with me after the first time so I would stop her."

"What first time Ron-kun," her voice had dropped now, like a sweet whisper, but something like a whisper from Lady Death.

"Umm well ya see," he fumbled, "it was after she dumped her first boyfriend that she came home and sort of jumped at me. It wasn't exactly what I wanted, I mean, I wanted her back in my life but I wasn't looking at jumping straight into bed after she had dumped me ya know. But if it meant that we were together again I didn't care. But...after that."

Yori's anger disappeared when he saw the tear falling down Ron's cheek. She gently wiped it away and then wrapped her arms around him once more. She honestly didn't want to hear more, but had a feeling Ron needed to finish this story of abuse.

"Go on Ron-kun, I'm here," she comforted him.

Yori's embrace and return to her calm nature soothed him, "the next day she informed me that she had just been in a bad place that night emotionally. She had needed me and I had been there for her and that she loved me for being there. She explained that is why I was just the perfect guy, but still she couldn't be with me because she was still trying to 'find herself.' So I had to go back to just being her friend."

The tears now fell freely from Ron's face. He didn't realize how much he'd been holding in until now. The memories he'd been holding in and the pain they held. Yori just being there for him had let him deal with all of these things. He even had trouble admitting them to himself. Of course he'd been willing to be with Kim, but the obvious implication being that they would be together again. She'd made him into some kind of whore, used him and thrown him to the side. But as quickly as the anger rose in him it dissipated. A tear of Yori's fell onto Ron's shoulder and to his shame he had not even known she was crying.

Ron turned to face Yori, her tears making her even more beautiful. He reached up to wipe them away but she stopped him. Confusion was written on his face and she gave a gentle smile.

"Please Ron-kun," she explained, "these are tears I must cry. They fall for many things, first the sadness that has been unfairly been placed on you, second that I could not take this pain from you, and third because you have honored me far more than I could ever express by trusting me with this."

Ron smiled and lowered his hand, "okay, I suppose if you must then I shouldn't try and take it from you. But I'm curious, I haven't mastered Japanese yet, what does the kun mean at the end of my name."

Again crimson fire burned Yori's face as she sunk further into the bath, "it is, ummm, how do you say a term of affection towards another."

Obviously embarrassed by being called out Ron comforted her, "ya know I like it. Plus we're living together and we bathe together. We're almost a little married couple."

Yori stood straight up in the bath again revealing her upper half, "those were my thoughts exactly!"

Ron's eyes didn't quite make it up to hers and instead were locked just beneath her shoulders. It was his turn to blush and he felt it in his entire face.

"I, uhh, I'm done," he shouted at her running out of the bath giving Yori of an eye full of the 'Chosen One.'

That night was the first and last peaceful night sleep that Ron would get in a long time. He found that Sensei was true to his word, especially when it came to the difficulty of his training. His reservations about sleeping beside Yori disappeared after that first night when they both bathed and fell into bed far to exhausted to care who was beside them. Each had training designed to test them in the areas they lacked, and then finished with sparring. While they sparred against each other each had a different winning condition. Ron's was to master his power and control. For victory he had to finger paint a lotus blossom on Yori's exposed midsection and Yori had to dominate Ron's energy and force him to submit.

At first it went as all suspected and Yori dominated the fights. Ron barely getting one or two petals painted on her before he was suppressed. But to everyone, except Sensei's, surprise in only a few short weeks Ron managed to overcome her in one sparring. This caused Yori to start becoming far more serious and forced her to realized that she had not been taking Ron-kun seriously. It was when Yori started becoming determined that she began to mercilessly overpower Ron in training. At the end of the first month Yori held a 3 to 1 win loss ratio over Ron.

Sensei observed this and came to Ron, "So Stoppable-san, what do you think of Yori-san's abilities? Do you approve of her succeeding this school?"

"Who better Sensei," Ron asked, "I mean she is stronger than any man or woman I've ever fought. Not only is she powerful but she is graceful in battle. She knows exactly how to control a battle. It's like fighting the wind and water themselves."

Yori's blush only hidden by her deep bow.

"Stoppable-san you know not the incredible honor you grant her with these words, but truly she could not have come so far without your help," he replied, "the two of you were like the yin and yang. Neither complete without the other and now you've helped each other cover those issues and become complete warriors. You're power Stoppable-san while still a bit unrefined far exceeds my own. You are the strongest warrior now of Yamanouchi."

Yori while not prideful was a bit taken aback, "but Sensei am I not more the more skilled fighter. I even share his handicap." Yori revealed the small cuffs she was wearing.

"Ahh yes my child the one ton cuffs," Sensei mused, "but those are not what he wears."

Both of them looked confused and stared at Sensei needing more explanation.

"My child we could hardly dream of challenging Stoppable-san in combat now," Sensei said.

Yori turned to Ron with passionate eyes, "Ron-san, please fight me. I am not a competitive woman by nature but for my honor I must see the truth of this. Forgive me this childish need."

Ron turned to Sensei and the to Yori, "Of course Yori, I couldn't deny you this. But Sensei where is all this great power you speak of cause I'm, uhhh, not so sure."

"Oh ho ho ho," Sensei laughed, "both of you please remove your restraints."

Yori's restraints fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Her body almost blurred slightly as she moved but Ron was able to easily follow her movements with Ki. That being said he struggled to remove his restraints.

"Uhh Sensei," Ron struggled, "I know about it being my great honor and all but a little help please."

"Ah well Stoppable-san that is not how you remove your restraints," he instructed, "simply request the petals drop like you would the lotus blade itself."

Yori's face was frozen and Ron guessed something Sensei had said meant more than he understood but he simply followed instruction. Summoning his will he thought outwards requesting the petals release him. Suddenly the weights fell from his arms and the ground shook under the weight tearing long jagged scars along the earth where the fell. Upon examination it looked like small meteors and stuck the earth where the fell from his arms especially.

"Sensei," amazement resounding in Yori's voice, "those are the legendary petals of the lotus. I had no idea they had such applications."

"Indeed daughter," Sensei added, "the rest of your training will be focused on secret knowledge left to the master of this school. Stoppable-san, I shall explain this further later but for now please spar."

Ron nodded and the two took position, bowed and Sensei waved for the to begin. Ron began to move and then notice something. As he ran forward no one else moved. He saw Sensei wave but the moment he took off they froze. He placed the first mark on her and she made no move to deflect him. So he stopped, and the moment he did it felt like everything rushed to catch up to him. It seemed that the only thing that perhaps had moved where Sensei's eyes. Suddenly Yori flew back and impacted a boulder some 20 feet behind her.

A shocked expression covered Ron's face soon becoming one of concern. A sickening thud followed by a sound like choking came the moment Yori made impact with the boulder. Her body arched backwards in recoil as she fell lifelessly towards the ground. Ron raced forward and placed a hand on the boulder beside her as he stopped the boulder burst into dust as he caught Yori while she fell her body jerking in his hands.

"CHOSEN ONE," Sensei commanded in a tone Ron had never heard, "you must stop."

Holding Yori unconscious in his arms he didn't move a muscle. Tears flowed from his face and fell onto her as she slowly stirred and looked at him.

"Ron-kun," she stated wearily, "what hit me?"

Sensei approached and placed a hand on Ron's shoulders as tears welled up in his eyes. Ron instantly felt a bit drained.

"You may help her stand now Stoppable-san," the elderly man calmly told Ron.

As he slowly helped her stand he looked desperately to Sensei, "what on earth happened? I started as soon as you gave us permission and then everything seemed to stop. So after making the first mark I stopped and then… well this." Ron gestured to his surroundings.

"Chosen one," Sensei began, "the fault here lies with me. Even I could not perceive how much your power has grown. I believe you have exited and entered your habitat far more than I had estimated. I'll explain, I had set the restraints as you know them to increase there weight by a quarter of a ton each time you came and went from your living quarters. Your housing not only served to turn off the effects of the restraints but to increase there effectiveness every time you stepped foot in the house. I can't tell you how heavy they were when you removed them, but that you must learn to control this power now. At your starting speed you seem to move so swiftly that it seems time stops all around you. I can not imagine anyone on this world matching your power now, even the mighty Yono would tremble before you."

Ron looked at his hands and backed away slowly his voice catching in his throat, "but Sensei, I almost killed Yori. I'm a monster now."

A sadness filled the old man's eyes, "No my son, you are no monster. Your power is a thing that has no limits. It started a small flexible thing only able to support so much at once. But every time you used it stretched its limits. Now with the training you have received you have created a giant space and forged a body of great strength. If you would try again and this time with the least possible power."

Hesitation was obvious on his face. If he really hurt Yori he'd never be able to forgive himself. But a determined look in her eyes told him that she was a warrior and she wouldn't take no for an answer. He wrapped her in his arms before he would reply. He hoped his embrace would impart exactly what she meant to him, and his reluctance to do this. Her arms wrapping around him promised the same things as always, understanding, acceptance, and love.

"Fine," he relented, "for you Yori, I will do this."

"Thank you Ron-kun" she bowed.

Again they took position and Ron tapped into the least power he could. At the start he charged again, this time carefully observing the motions of those around him. A nod from Sensei comforted him. He not only saw Yori moving but molding her Ki into an attack. He avoided it as she still seemed to be moving in slow motion and made his marks.

Yori was blown away. Ron-kun had made her look like a novice. She had reached the pinnacle of her power as she perceived it but still… she had no defense against his strength and speed. She could never admit it to Ron-kun but had she not been shielding herself so thoroughly he may have destroyed her internal organs and not just cracked a few ribs. It truly was her final lesson with him and perhaps her most important, humility. She didn't even realize her own arrogance.

"Sensei, perhaps I am not best to lead this school," Yori admitted, "in my arrogance I had assumed to be more than a match for the chose one. I have since learned this is not so. But Ron-san has power greater than any I have ever known and yet does not see himself as superior. In my heart I believe that it is he who should succeed you Sensei."

While Sensei often warned all his students against pride as it has brought many to ruin he couldn't be any prouder of his young pupil as he was at this moment, "daughter… my heart swells with pride. The greatest warriors fail in the one aspect you have learned so quickly. Humility is the sign of a truly great leader. The Chosen one's destiny will take him far from here, and thus he is not suited to lead, however you my child can. If you wish it, but if it is your wish you may depart when young Stoppable does and go with him."

At that moment Yori had never felt more torn. They had not had long together, but in these brief months she had grown to love Ron-kun...no, Ron, more than she ever knew how to love. But this was her home and her family, she could not part with it.

"You needn't make the decision now daughter, but please think it over. Please Stoppable-san venture forth, we shall be right behind you," Sensei requested.

"Of course Sensei," Ron replied, "see you back out our place Yori."

A blush and a nod were all the reply he received.

As he left unaware that he simply disappeared from there sight, Yori and Sensei headed back together.

"I am aware of how close you have grown to the Chose One and I thank you. It has gone a great way to healing his heart. But while there is no way to know this I don't believe you are his chosen companion. That does not mean I'll stop you from pursuing him if it is what you believe in your heart you must do," he advised the young girl.

A flustered Yori replies, "Sensei of course I have grown closer to Stoppable-san, but I think that you may be overestimating my feelings."

"Stoppable-san is it, and here I thought I heard you address him as Ron-kun earlier," he jested to her.

The young ninja knew she could no longer deny her feelings, especially not to a man who was like a father to her.

"You are right Sensei," she admitted, "as always. But my heart says the truest love is not a jealous one. I pray that if I am right that his heart and mine shall some day have a chance."

"Nothing would please me more my child," Sensei added, "now you should hurry along as fast as he is now you don't want him to bathe without you do you?"

The grin on the man's face defined the expression Ron sometimes used about the cat eating the canary.

"Sensei, what are you saying." Yori protested, "you would shame me with such an insinuation."

But without further word she took off after Ron. But only to get away from Sensei of course.

It was later that night when Sensei called them to the hall.

"I have hidden something from you Chosen One," Sensei admitted, "but I want you to know that it wasn't out of any selfish desire but one of concern. I wanted to be sure you were completely healed before informing you."

Ron bowed deeply, "I trust you with my life Sensei, no matter what you have done I'm sure you've had your reasons."

A faint smile played across the old man's lips, "that I have lived so long that I could witness the growth of such fine young people has been my life's greatest honor. And while blind faith can be dangerous, I must admit to being flattered that you hold me in such regard Chosen One. But as to the situation at hand. Possible-san as you know is as smart and cunning as she is brave. It took her some time, but she figured out where you went and has been searching for this school for some time. I believe she has even figured out that there is some reason that she can not find this place beyond poor searching for she now sits outside the actual gates pondering as to why she can not find the place.

Astonished Ron looks around, "but how did she get so close."

"There is great power in this young woman," Sensei explained, "she just has lacked a proper teacher to bring it out. She may even exceed Yori in power one day. But you must deal with this not as the Chosen One, but as Ron Stoppable. Chose what path to take and go to her. I shall leave so the two of you may discuss."

Tears welled up in Yori's eyes as Ron turned to face the doors. A gentle hand grabbed onto his and he looked down to her. His face now wore a confident smile, and no longer the pain of past months.

"Yori, I came here a damaged man," Ron said to her, "I was broken. And it wasn't your friendship that healed me. It was love. I am aware of your feelings and to some degree I think that I return them. But Kim… she isn't just some girl I can run away from and forget. She has been at my side my whole life and even though he wronged me in the past I forgave her the moment she did. And to me, that's my true love, forgiveness. I don't know what's to come, but I know I must confront her. The truth is if I didn't want to be followed I wouldn't have given anyone any clue where I was going, and I wouldn't have left a goodbye note. It may sound weird, but she had to love me so much that she was willing to risk losing me if that makes sense."

It made perfect sense but that didn't mean she had to like it. She learned that the path to becoming herself meant releasing some of her stricter beliefs and speaking from her heart sometimes.

"That is exactly how I feel about staying at this school Ron-kun," Yori's passion filled voice thundered in the room, "but know this. My heart belongs to you Ron Stoppable, and if you were to choose me, to choose us, then I would freely give my body and soul to you. I trust you as completely as I do Sensei. You are the very air I breathe and no matter your choice I will not regret loving you."

The tears flowing down her voice didn't betray her feelings, but belayed the truth behind her words. Ron's hand carefully caressed her face careful not to touch the tears which held the truth of her feelings. Gently he brought his lips to hers. It wasn't a thing of passion or lust, but a solemn promise of the love they felt for one another, and nothing or no one could ever change that. Yori stepped back knowing now that even if Ron-kun chose Possible-san that she would always have a place in his heart that would never be hers.

Ron stood inside the gates. He motioned to have them opened, and gazed forward at a young woman with flaming red hair. His heart was doing jumping jacks and pounding against his chest but his training helped him to center himself. The girl before him couldn't see him. He knew in his mind that she didn't possess the ability to see or hear the gates open. Yet… she was staring at him. Looking right into his eyes, and he knew it was impossible. But that was her love, and not to give her any excuse, but maybe the reason she took him for granted. She always knew where he was, the chip was never necessary, she could reach out with her heart and find him. It was amazing, this was her true love. But now he understood all at once. She was scared of him, it was there all over her face, but he couldn't see it before. It was nothing new, but it explained everything from why it took them so long to get together in the first place to why she desperately tried but failed to distance herself from him. She is the child of two scientists and while she may not be a rocket scientist or a brain surgeon, that was how she learned. The connection between the two of them couldn't be explained or rationalized. So he got friendzoned, that is until it just became to much for her to deny any longer. They hungered for each other with every fiber of there beings. But before he could step out to greet her he let one final tear fall, he didn't wipe it away or try to conceal it. For as much as he loved Yori, he knew he couldn't turn from this love.

"Ron?" Kim called out and reached out to him.

Still the fact remained she couldn't know, but for once she trusted something other than her head.

"Ron," she called again fingers desperately reaching and tears starting to well up, "please Ron, come home."

He reached out without thinking and stepped forward. Fingers interlocking instantly knowing what to say.

"Kim Possible, Yamanouchi is open to you," Ron spoke, and as he did Kim could see all that was before her.

She had sat there for hours. Weeks of consistent exploration kept bringing her back to this point. She had to leave for two missions during the weeks but as soon as she finished she would come back. Barely stopping to rest or eat she searched for him. Eventually she began to train here. Every time she found her way back she stayed a little longer training harder and as though the mountain was supporting her she was sustained. One morning she woke to fresh water bottles and rice balls. That didn't prove that she was in the right place, close yes, but it was her heart that told her she was in the right place.

She new today was the day, and then she felt him. An invisible hand on her shoulder, she could feel him. She felt his eyes on here and her soul longed for him. She called to him once and got no reply but the pull was stronger. She called again, she knew in her heart that moving would cause her to lose everything so she sat and reached out to him, where she thought he was, no where her heart knew he was. It was then that her heart did back-flips and she could physically feel fingers slide inbetween her own. Even though she couldn't feel them, she'd know that hand anywhere. It had become rougher, and stronger, but still she knew it. And suddenly all around her the school appeared, she clearly remembered it from her last visit. But the only thing that existed in the moment was the man standing before her.

"Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron," Kim said over and over. As if his name was the only word she knew or the only one that mattered.

"Hey KP," Ron smiled down at her.

Unable to resist any longer she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't try and explain herself, what she'd done, what she'd figured out, or why she'd disobeyed the letter. In that moment she just wanted to hold him. Nothing else existed, nothing else mattered, she could die happy in that moment as long as she never had to let Ron go again.

"Let's go inside KP," he insisted, "we'll get you some food, water, a change of clothes and then we can talk."

"I don't care about food or water or being dirty," she whispered into him, "as long as I have you here I could die starving and naked and still be the happiest woman on earth."

'Wow, I guess we've both come a long way in such a short time. But I always knew this was in her,' Ron thought.

Ron gently got her to release him and led her inside by the hand where Sensei waited.

"Possible-san it is our great honor to have you here," Sensei replied.

He immediate reflex was to say something like, 'then why didn't you let me in sooner,' but she shook it off as soon as she thought it.

"I know I didn't deserve to, but thank you for having me," she said bowing to the man.

A twinkle in his eye and nod from Sensei indicated to Ron that even he could see the change.

"Come Possible-san, I have things prepared for you ahead. Stoppable-san isn't going anywhere please go ahead," the elderly man promised her.

It seemed as though she had to pry her own fingers from his when she was letting go and at the man's behest went inside.

"You knew what I would choose the whole time didn't you Sensei," he asked.

"You can never know anything Chosen One," Sensei explained, "but you learn a few things getting to be as old as I am. And I trusted in your wisdom. I must warn you though, you are headed into dangerous territory. Regardless of Yori's maturity or Possible-sans new found enlightenment you have two women who love you with their whole hearts."

Ron gulped at the though, "any advice for me Sensei? A final lesson perhaps. Or perhaps you have a touching eulogy prepared."

With a laugh he spoke, "well I certainly wouldn't want to be you right now. But as for my thoughts, any **normal** man would run."

For the first time Ron understood Sensei perfectly, "never be normal Sensei."

"Boo-yah," Sensei said as Ron walked on.

Upon entering the room Ron's danger sensors were going off more than when Bueno Nacho came out with a promotional 'Hellfire Diablo' sauce, the devil's water. The two girls sat across from each other, both holding piece of his heart. Past and present before him battling for his future. In his mind he saw the old Japanese legends of tigers fighting dragons and new this feud wouldn't end any time soon. The temptation to use his new powers and flee before anyone could stop him was great but he wouldn't do that...nooo… umm nooo. But maybe he did forget to talk to Sensei about something.

"Ron-kun, you aren't think about **disappearing** on us are you," Yori asked coyly.

Ron rubbed the back of his head and sat at the head of the room, "Of course not, I'd have to be terrified to do that. I don't have anything to be terrified of right?"

Kim looked at him with a sad acceptance, "Ron if you've found happiness with… well here then I won't interfere. But I want you to know you're still my best friend in the world and I'll always be waiting for you."

Yori was uncomfortable that Kim's feelings could so perfectly reflect her own. It was odd to say but they seemed to share a bond that she left her with a bad taste in her mouth.

"In fact my relationship with Stoppable-kun is and isn't what you might be thinking," Yori answered.

"Care to explain that to me so I can understand," Kim asked, "please and thank you."

Ron was going to interject when Yori held up her hand, "thank you Stoppable-kun but I've, how do you say, got this. This is really a woman's matter. Possible-san, when Ron came here his heart and soul were in shambles. In no uncertain terms I shared my heart and soul with him to help him heal. While I did comfort him, I can not say that I gave him my body, as you say we did not go 'all the way.' I held him as he cried through his tears of pain and confusion at the things you put him through."

Ron was going to argue there but Kim was just sitting there, maybe not happy, but definitely not arguing. Honestly Ron was just glad that Yori didn't go into detail about where this happened.

Yori finished, "yes it was truly there that he truly revealed himself to me."

Even though Ron knew that Kim wouldn't take it the way she meant it, he knew that was Yori's way of being a woman. She would never say anything that might upset Ron, but just enough to appease her as a woman and that Ron would understand. In all honesty he was surprised she kept such a neutral face, he had started to call her a 'blushing lotus' in private times.

"My behavior has no defense and I don't even wish to try and explain it. Needless to say you are correct. The way I treated Ron in the past is inexcusable, but it is just that, the past. I can't go back and fix it and it is pointless to think that way. What I can do is dedicate the rest of my life to showing him how much I've changed. You should know better than anyone Yori just how special he is. I'm sure you'd be willing to go to any lengths for him as well," Kim finished choosing her words as carefully as possible. Yori always seemed strong but now the young woman was a quiet storm waiting to bring down vengeance upon her at the right moment.

"In truth I do not enjoy the comparison Possible-san. I would have never treated Stoppable-san in the manner that you have. But even I must admit, when it comes to our feelings for Ron-kun that I do sense a certain kinship between us. It is to you then Ron-kun. We truly do not wish to put this to you but the question is there, will you stay or must you go," he knew Kim couldn't hear it but there was a sad little girl in Yori that had already known his decision. Maybe this is her love; faith and acceptance.

"In truth I never came here to stay," Ron began, "I came here to heal and see what lay beyond Kim Possible in my heart and in my life. And as I have seen my life has much potential, and much of that being the good I do hear. But in my heart Kim Possible is where things begin and end. In truth my heart burns the same crimson as her hair and just as draws me to her face."

Never in her life had Kim been put through such an emotional roller coaster. Ron's words weren't the light and weightless things they had been before. This Ron could speak words that would split the very seas. And… if she wasn't mistaken, had just chosen her.

"Ron do you mean to say that you'll...come home," she stated desperately fighting the urge to crawl to him.

"That would be badical," he smiled.

That was her Ron she thought. But all was not going to be that easy.

"Now Possible-san we will seek to prove that your new found conviction is not a wavering thing," Yori stated shocking both Ron and Kim.

"Yori, what are you saying," Ron asked.

"Ditto," Kim added.

"As the future head of Yamanouchi I am invoking the right of trial," she finished.

Ron who had started to stand suddenly sunk. Yori had just called for a test of Kim's character that would force her truest feelings and self forward. Dragging out whatever dark desires and hidden secrets she may still have. If she failed then by sacred decree of the Yamanouchi school the two could never be together. Not even being the Chosen One gave Ron the right to contest this. But he wasn't exactly sure being heir gave her the right."

"Kim whatever you do don't accept, let me explain," Ron warned.

"I accept," Kim obliged.

Ron face palmed and looked at her dumbfounded, "why did you do that KP?"

"Because my love for you can pass any test and I need both of you to not only believe that but know that," she stated before standing.

"Then it has begun," Sensei said seeming to appear out of then air, "Possible-san, what you have just agreed to will be grueling challenges. But if you pass them you will not only be accepted by all as Stoppable-san's chosen one, but will be treated as part of this school from this day forth."

"So it begins," Yori commanded, "Ron-kun you go and begin your nightly rituals. Possible-san and I shall do the same."

Kim saw the panicked look passed Ron's face, he knew something she didn't. But it seemed that he was in no position to divulge info. No matter how hard the test was it didn't matter, she knew that she would pass it and win the right to be with Ron. Anything might not actually be possible for a Possible, but this sure as hell would be.

As Yori lead Kim to a generously sized outdoor bath Kim couldn't help to be unnerved by Yori's grin. It made her feel like she'd made a deal with the devil and now she had to play his game. She didn't know the rules or even what the game was but she still had to win. They'd walked around a new looking shack and through some bushes where she saw Yori start disrobing without warning.

"Am I supposed to get undressed for our bath here," Kim asked.

With a grin Yori replied, "you are a keen observer of the obvious Possible-san."

Not really loving the attitude Kim undressed and copied Yori placing the towel over her head.

'You can do this Kim,' she thought to herself, 'really so not the drama.'

Kim followed Yori into the bath and started thinking that these challenges must not be all they are cracked up to be. But Yori quickly proved her wrong.

"You are quite skilled in concealment. I applaud your skill but you do Possible-san a disservice by not participating in this challenge," Yori spoke as if to the air itself.

Kim's confusion was quickly resolved as the mist cleared and revealed Ron sitting there on the other side of the bath.

"What's going on, what kind of challenge is this," Kim asked defensively.

"These tests will judge what I have determined to be your weaknesses in Ron's telling of you," Yori explained, "you will take part in what Ron and I would consider life as usual, and we shall see if you are true to you word. Nothing more nothing less. We shall see if you can love Ron no matter what path he chooses or what choices he makes when you aren't around. Now Ron-kun, if you would be so kind as to turn around I shall proceed as normal."

The embarrassment was written on his face. Whatever was about to happen was never meant to be seen by anyone. She hated this for Ron, but something told Kim that it was just as hard for Yori though she may never know it. And the fact is that she was the one who volunteered for this.

The young Asian woman approached Ron and reached around him. She preformed no lewd actions but simply hugged him. She pressed his body to hers in a way that usually would make you assume possessiveness or lust, but this wasn't that simple. It was a showing of ultimate submission of herself and everything she was to him and he stayed there, accepting her in her entirety. For every perfection and every flaw she accepted him as he did her. It was beautiful and with that a tear fell from her eye.

Yori saw this and caught the tear as it fell. Kim couldn't explain how she'd moved so fast or even seen the tear in the steam but she gently smiled at her.

"You have passed this test. It is here that I would wash Stoppable-sans back and as the water would heal our physical injuries, and he would share his woe with me, and I would submit my being to him to heal his soul."

"I don't even know what to say. The old me would have been angry, furious even, but now… that was beautiful," Kim had a hard time finding words to describe her own feelings.

"Now it is your turn," Yori said.

Somehow Kim knew Yori would say that but it didn't make this next part any easier. The action itself was in essence simple, but the deeper part of it was harder. She wanted to heal Ron, but she knew she was the one that hurt him in the first place. Slowly she glided through the water and effortlessly it brought her to him.

Placing a hand on his back he trembled, so she softly pleaded with him, "Ron, your pain is my doing, but as Yori has done and continues doing I would offer myself to you completely. Take me in and find peace at last."

Her hands slowly wrapped around his body, muscle upon muscle of definition she had never felt. Scars from old missions on top of wounds she'd inflicted so deep that they couldn't be seen. Slowly she hugged herself to him. She felt the heat of his back as her breasts touched his bare flesh and brought with them the rest of her body to embrace his. It was a slow and gentle thing, but that was the way of it, bringing two souls together. Her whole life she had smashed the two of them together and he had willing submitted to her power, but now, she was giving him everything. Bowed under and given him the power and returning all of the trust and love he'd ever showed her. Unconsciously her leg wrapped around his and her head pressed into the back of his neck, her lips breathing into his back. She felt as a shiver ran down his spine at the sensation. She moved her hands slightly fingers tightening, not to feel his muscles but to better surrender to all of him.

At first she ignored a small spasm she felt, but then as it continued she opened her eyes and looked at Ron, watching as he wept. She turned him to face her. She wasn't sure how but she must've done something wrong as she reached out instinctively to wipe away the tears. But he caught her by the wrist and stopped her. Instead resting his head in her hand.

"I have to cry these tears KP. They mean to much to me to simply wipe them away. There are scars that no other woman could have ever healed but you, scars I'd have carried with me all my days, but now thanks to you I have finally let them go. Thank you Kim," he said as he cradled his head in her hand.

He exited the bath, somehow vanishing into the mist, again causing Yori to chuckle, "that's still cheating Ron-kun."

"This challenge is over, tell it to my attorney," he shyly shouted back.

"Before he picked up that disappearing into the mist ability he had a very awkward time leaving the bath before me," Yori giggled realizing she just unintentionally shared a moment with Kim.

Kim laughed at that. Honestly it was good to see Yori laugh, she didn't hate Yori, they were friends once and she'd like to earn that back too. The two relaxed in an uncomfortable silence for some time before Yori finally spoke up.

"Now off to bed," Yori said taking back command.

Instead of heading to the main house Yori stopped in front of the little shack that Kim had thought was for gardening tools or something. Naive perhaps, but hey, what rule says ninjas don't grow a mean tomato.

Yori led Kim inside, not at all surprised that he was sprawled out well and truly asleep. Watching for Kim's reaction she was again surprised for Kim to be more focused on her.

"I'm guessing he didn't sleep well when he first arrived," Kim whispered.

"Truthfully getting to sleep was never his problem," she replied, "but his memories haunted him in his dreams. I will be honest Possible-san and even Ron-kun does not know this. But I shared far more of my body with him during these dreams then he will ever know. He needed that acceptance, and then to be held feeling safe and secure. It was basically a night terror."

Kim's puzzled look led Yori to explain, "a night terror is like a living nightmare but while dreaming. It's as if a sleep walking child started having a nightmare and physically started reacting to it."

It wasn't easy to wrap her head around but Kim understood. This is where she took care of physical needs that his gentle nature would not allow him to express. She had made so many unwanted advances on him in the past that of course he would have some pent up sexual frustrations.

"Though I do not owe you this Possible-san let me tell you this," Yori mercifully explained, "I was completely truthful when I said we did not go all the way. That was not a lie for his benefit or yours."

The thought soothed her, but she still felt guilty for even feeling relieved. Ron deserved someone who would not only give them there body like some kind of prostitute, but love him after. Again she felt a single tear well up, and again Yori caught it as it fell.

"It would seem that you have passed another test Possible-san. Please now, aide me in this. It truly seems that there are some scars that only you can heal," Yori managed without the hesitation she felt.

Both girls laid down and rested there heads on his respective shoulders. Almost instantly his eyes glowed blue, and Yori knew this was one part of the test that Ron couldn't hold back on. He unconscious hands found familiar bodies and roamed them as only someone who knew them intimately could. Soft moans came from both girls as they wrapped themselves around him and pressed into him. There bodies moving as mirror images of one another until Kim yet again caught Yori by surprise and raised herself above him. Yori would not stop her, by the rules of the challenge she couldn't but if Kim did what she thought she was going to then Yori would be well and truly ashamed of what she had led Kim to. But for the third time tonight Kim surprised her, she brushed the hair out of her face, leaned down and softly kissed him on the lips.

Yori could barely even hear her whisper to him, "goodnight Ron."

Instantly Ron settled down and relaxed. Returning to a peaceful slumber. Yori had always assumed he needed to let out his frustrations. Many night she had let him drive her mad with such touches when what he really needed was soft reassurance. It was the first time that Kim had actually got Yori to start thinking that perhaps Kim is better for him, or if not better than simply what he needs.

"I know they are going fast but tomorrow is the final trial Possible-san get some sleep so that you may be prepared," Yori warned.

Though obviously it was unnecessary as the next sound she hear was a soft snore as Kim had passed out, her head resting gently on Ron's shoulder and wrapped around him. They looked like to puzzle pieces, pieces with odd edges that could only truly fit with each other. Fighting back a bit of jealousy she mirrored the red head and wondered if she fit with him as well.

The next morning Kim followed them through training. She found it to be far more challenging than anything she'd ever been put through. And these weights defied the laws of physics. How such a small band could way so much she couldn't understand. The density of such an object just wasn't possible. But she had decided that nothing she thought she knew applied here. In the end she was rewarded with some food and water as they sit in the shade of a large rock and ate.

"I can't believe how effortlessly you two move with these things on," Kim chimed in between bites, "how do you do it?"

"Truly Possible-san you are the amazing one," Yori admitted, "it is through the subtle manipulation of Ki that one is able to augment the body to control such extreme weights. I never thought it was possible for someone for anyone to come to is so naturally or that you'd be able to accept all of these things so easily."

"Truthfully not so long ago it would have been impossible, even for a Possible," Kim laughed, "but the truth is that when I accepted my love for Ron, I accepted my inability to understand and control all of the factors in my life. So as hard as some of this is to understand, I choose to believe."

"KP," Ron smiled at her, "you are amazing."

At that Kim beamed, "only because your love helped me learn to be."

Both were now blushing as Yori stood and brushed herself off. She held a hand to Kim and helped her up. She locked eyes with her trying to determine her next words.

"Kim-san," Yori deemed to call her, "it's time for the final trial. It doesn't matter how flawlessly you preformed on the other tests though, if you fail this test you still lose Ron forever."

Fear flashed across Kim's face. It was only natural Yori thought, but Kim set her jaw and nodded.

"The last test is by combat. A test of strength. You will fight and must win do you understand," Yori asked.

Ron began to look uncomfortable.

"So do I fight you, or Ron, or both," Kim asked, afraid but ready to face what lie ahead of her.

Yori laughed slightly, "Oh Kim-san, such humor. No I am not that cruel. I doubt you can beat me, but for you to beat Ron you would truly need the power of a God."

"Okay," Kim said trying to be gentle about this, "I know he's done some training here but there is no way he's that much better than me. He couldn't be at your level."

A gentle shake from her head and Yori replied, "what happened to your belief. But perhaps a demonstration would clear things up. Ron would you please remove this boulder?"

A confused look covered Kim's face as Ron simply walked to the boulder, a moment later she thought she saw a flash of movement from his arm and the entire boulder became a pile of dust and dirt.

"But it's not just power but speed and control as well," Yori further explained, "why not give Kim one of your lovely lotus flowers Ron-kun."

Again he simple nodded and brought out a small vial of some sort of black paint or ink.

"Prepare to defend yourself Kim. It is not truly your test but if you are able to stop him as he paints this flower on your torso then you win the challenge by default," Yori explained.

Kim thought to herself, 'it would be bad to get arrogant, but I know what he's doing and how this time. How could I lose?'

Kim was amazed. It seemed as if it was over before it began. She just saw him approach her and check if she was okay. Truthfully her stomach was oddly sore now. But what blew her mind is when she looked down she saw a beautifully drawn lotus blossom.

"What," Kim stammered out, "but how? How on earth did you do that Ron? This is like something from one of your anime's where the hero disappears and comes back days later with years of training."

"Whoa now Kim," Ron warned, "watch what you saw. We have to be cautious of copyright laws here. (ha ha) But to answer your question Sensei basically found a way to speed up my training for my physical body and master control of my MMP."

Kim had a hard time with his explanation, but decided to wrestle away her suspicion. The truth was something she couldn't understand, and the only way to understand was to simply believe in the man she loved, and that was easy.

"So I have to fight Yori then?" Kim asked.

"Truly you have changed Kim-san if you have accepted Ron-kuns answer so quickly. But yes you and I shall spar, but simply I must warn you that you can not hope to best me at your current level. Please believe that this is not arrogance but a statement of the facts as they are," Yori explained.

"Even so," Kim said with a deep breath, "this is for my future with Ron. You'll have to kill me before I surrender."

"No Kim-san," Yori corrected, "this is sparring. You will lose when it is determined that you no longer have the strength to continue combat. Ron-kun if you would."

Kim hadn't expected this new development. She was willing to give her very life to be with Ron, and it didn't even scare her. He deserved as much for having dedicating so much of his life to her but to know that she could be simply disqualified frightened her. How then could she prove her love?

As Ron's hand fell the two women charged one another. Kim couldn't keep track of Yori's movements, she appeared to flow rather than walk like the wind and water. It wasn't ideal but Kim's best option was to use techniques with large strike radius. She released a volley of hooks and spinning kicks but Yori simply wasn't there when her limbs crossed through the places Kim knew she must be.

Kim felt her body being pummeled not by intense attacks but a series of sharp piercing blows. She was originally grateful for the lack of damage until her limbs started going numb forcing her to slow down, and against a foe that's speed already surpassed hers so greatly that was dangerous. A last desperate attempt caught Yori by the shoulder and made her stumble back. Breathing heavily Kim celebrated a solid hit until she saw Yori. She was completely unharmed and simply brushed the hit off.

"It was a noble effort Kim-san but it is time to put this to an end, you have lost," Yori took a new stance she spoke, swinging her arms in a dance and finally bringing them together, "Blushing Lotus first technique, Wave Palm."

A wave of some form of energy came at Kim, but she was well aware that she couldn't dodge. Yori's strikes had immobilized her and standing was really all her legs were capable of. Kim clenched her eyes and waited for the end. But the blow never came and then a voice cut through her darkness.

"I think that's quite enough ladies don't you," Ron said with his usual goofy grin, "Yori is the winner, even if she did go a bit over the top."

"I was well within my rights Ron-kun to deliver that strike," Yori protested.

"Really," Ron asked with an edge of anger in his voice, "what are victory conditions of sparring?"

Yori looked away ashamed, "Your opponent is either incapacitated or surrenders."

"Ooooooor?" Ron asked dragging the answer from her.

The young woman relented, "Or the opponent is completely drained of Ki. But Ron-kun it was the middle of battle I had no way of..."

She was caught off by a look. The seriousness in Ron's eyes left no room for excuses. He could see past any attempt or explanation.

"If you didn't see it was simply because you had closed your eyes," the finality in Ron's voice was palpable.

"Hai, Ron-kun," Yori professed.

Ron walked towards Kim. She had collapsed to her knees and tears were streaming from her eyes. She had lost, Ron was now gone from her forever and yet he walked to her with his usual goofy grin. Why was he so happy? Had he wanted her to lose?

"Well that was a good effort KP," he encourage her, "I can't believe you managed to hit Yori. You may have lost but that was as close to a win as you were going to get today. You denied your own eyes when your hits weren't connecting and stuck out with feeling. It may have only been a glancing blow, but it was badical. Do you know how long it took me to be able to draw that lotus on her… soooo long."

"How can you be like that Ron," Kim sobbed, "now I can never be with you again. Does it make you happy to know that?"

In a breath Ron's arms were around her and the tears were gone from her face. Again he had moved at a speed she could not fathom.

"Have you given up on me KP? Are you surrendering," he asked.

"What? No, but she said," Kim babbled, "I lost and that means."

Appearing beside them Yori offered Kim a hand, "that means you try again tomorrow. And you keep trying until you win or give up."

True, Yori could have closed the matter and dictated that Kim had failed. That was her plan after all if Kim had made it this far. But Kim had impressed her so many times. Beside that was not the way of her school or her people, if Kim-san truly wished to better herself then Yori would help.

"Thank you Yori," Kim replied.

"Don't thank me yet Kim-san," the woman replied, "I am a busy woman, and I can not keep this up forever. You have one month to prepare and then you and I shall spar again."

Ron didn't like that time line, but he knew it was the best Yori could give her and Ron knew that. There were many rules to the challenge after all.

The training that Ron put Kim through the next month would give the worlds deadliest men and women bed wetting problems. Ron put Kim's body through tortures so intense that if not for the bath at the end of the night would have left her broken. Sensei also took Kim aside to teach her meditative healing. And like all things Kim took to it like a fish to water. It was no wonder Sensei respected her abilities. It was plain to all the students that she could learn things in days that it would take the average students months to begin to understand. Her focus and her drive were unmatched. Ron found that many nights he was forced to carry Kim back and place her in the bath so that she could heal. She refused regular interval sleep and only closed her eyes when her body demanded. Again it was the bath as well as the meditative healing that kept her going.

The month came to an end seemingly as soon as it started. Ron had forced Kim to take the last two days off. No matter the amount of healing the bath provided she needed real rest and healing. Any attempt she had made to sneak out and train had been met with harsh resistance. Ron showed her around the school and explained the many wonders of Yamanouchi to Kim. Slowly it began to dawn on Kim why he came here. It was removed from any and all wants of the world. He could heal here without any disruption from anything and in a place she'd have never found him if he didn't want her too.

'Oh Ron,' Kim thought to herself, 'what have I done to you? Do I truly deserve to have you back?'

As the day began to close Kim found herself once again face to face with the female ninja. She was unsure of what the future held but she could not lose this time. Even if Ron deserved and chose better, she had to prove how she had changed.

"Begin," Ron said with a wave.

Again the two charged at each other. To Kim's frustration her body still seemed to blur as it moved, but this time something was different. Her eyes might not be able to accurately track Yori, but she still knew where the ninja was. Watching as Yori approached and threw her first strike Kim put her full strength into a blocking strike. The force of the impact sent Yori stumbling backwards.

"Your improvement is," Yori admitted whilst shaking her arm, "painfully obvious. I shall have to take you more seriously."

Again the women approached one another, but while Kim favored quick and powerful strikes, Yori had switched to a quiet serene type of movement. All traces of fight seemed to leave her body and she simply moved. With every attack Kim made she could feel her opponent bend and go with it. She would then use her movement to increase the force of the attack and send Kim tumbling. Each time she did this Kim felt as though a small piercing attack was also delivered. After about ten Kim knew she had to change her style or soon her ability to fight would be diminished.

Slowly the two approached each other. Kim forcing Yori into closer quarters so as to play against her ability to react to her strikes. Yori simply stood her ground and waited for the attack.

Ron watched in amazement as the two fought. He and Yori had once been described as two opposites in fighting, like the yin and yang. But these two were as opposite as the elements of nature. While Yori's fighting style was wind and water, mastering the flow of combat and turning an opponents power against them, Kim's was fire and lightning. Her strikes were quick, precise, and powerful. Yori was surely controlling the fight but it would only take a few good strikes from Kim to turn this whole thing around, and Kim seemed to have figured that out. The question was why would Yori let her close the distance.

Kim released a flurry of controlled short strikes, mainly knees and elbows. Vicious and quick but also hard for Yori to take advantage of. Kim felt as if she was striking the breezed, but for some reason had a feeling that it was working.

Yori knew it was foolish to let Kim get so close. She was a mid ranged fighter and Kim a close one. This lack of distance put her at an incredible disadvantage. But if she was going to defeat Kim a final time she was do so in a way that would be complete and indisputable. Kim's strikes kept grazing her though and she was getting far fewer in. Every time a knee or elbow brushed her she felt a wave of pain go through her body.

'Just how strong are these blows,' Yori wondered to herself.

It was a bad idea to lose concentration. Suddenly Kim's knee made solid contact with Yori's midsection. Yori's arms flew wide and Kim raised her arms to block. Unfortunately Yori's palm had found her torso.

"Blushing Lotus Wave Palm," Yori shouted in pain.

Kim's rigid body could not absorb the blow and was sent flying back. Ron was greatly impressed with both fighters. Kim's improvement in such a small amount of time was a feat that he doubted anyone else could accomplish. Still it was Yori's decision to take her head on that gave Kim the advantage and chance to win the battle. Yet still after taking Kim's heavy blow Yori had maintained absolute control and channeled Kim's own power back at her in her original technique the Wave Palm.

Ron summoned the Lotus blade to him in a flash of mystical light that caught both fighters attention. He hopped down transforming it into a staff and landed standing on top of it.

"Usually this is where a tie would be called. But the stakes are to high. This fight must have a clear winner and loser. The next strike to land wins," Ron said struggling to keep the neutrality in his voice.

Yori admired Kim's ability to continue to fight but she had to try and win as well, "I'm sorry Kim-chan, but I can not let you approach again, for I would not be able to withstand even a glancing blow from you this time. I do however have enough Ki for one more attack, Blushing Lotus, first strike, Wave Palm."

It is only due to Kim's incredible ability to analyze combat that she understood after being hit by the move once it's very effect. Instead of trying to avoid the strike which would have been impossible she positioned herself several feet in front of a tree. Just before contact with the attack Kim simply jumped. It isn't as though the hit didn't land but Kim completely let her body be swept along with the force. The attack itself wasn't as direct as a punch and the further it traveled the more it dispersed. In essence the attack created a giant whiplash to a rigid body but when Kim let her body go limp she just absorbed the energy and her body flowed with it. A split second before Kim hit the tree she preformed a flip in midair and combined the tree's natural elasticity with her muscles and absorbed the residual force. Once dissipated she used the force of the tree and her muscles to spring forward at an incredible speed. She waved her arms through the air and struck the shocked Yori in the stomach with her palm.

"Blushing Lotus Wave Palm," Kim shouted.

Yori's body was catapulted backwards. Never had she seen a strike that combined every force of nature. Her wind and water, Kim's fire and lightning, as well as the earth within the tree. Her Ki barely shielded her from the blow. The pain in her body reminding her of the strike she received from the first petal of lotus Ron-kun delivered after his power was released.

Struggling to her feet Yori admitted, "I am defeated, you Kim-chan have won the right in our eyes to love the Chosen One. And you have earned my respect."

Kim exhausted and weak wobbled to the side of Yori and wrapped her arms around the young woman.

"You have no idea what that means to me," Kim said to her.

Ron rushed to the side of the two girls. He was eager to congratulate them and take them back for some healing. But he was suddenly stopped in his tracks by a sorrowful look from Kim.

Kim tried to fight the urge to cry when speaking, "Ron. All that I have done here was to prove to you that I am changed and that I truly love you. But… having truly changed I have to admit something. I don't deserve you. You are to good, and I have been far to weak. This place has taught me the worthlessness of worldly things. Sure I enjoy my cell, my club banana wardrobe, and stuff, but none of that compares to the purity here. I will always love you, but as your best friend I am willing to leave here and not come back if this place is what you really need."

As Kim spoke a single tear fell from her face and again with a speed that Kim couldn't understand Yori caught her tear and spoke, "finally the last test is over, and you have passed."

A look of confusion crossed Kim's face, "I don't get it, I thought I passed test when I beat you in combat."

"Defeat can be seen in many different way Possible-san. What you have just defeated is your own selfish nature. There were truly three trials here. Acknowledgment of the pain which you caused Ron-kun which you passed in the baths. Acceptance of the scars he held, which you passed in bed. And Humility, which you passed just now in accepting that you are not worthy of the Chosen One. By his very nature Ron-kun is a being of ultimate purity and thus can easily be used and manipulate by someone he trusts and loves," Yori explained.

Kim was blown away and fell back to her knees trying to take the true purpose of these test in. Her only response was an audible, "ohhh."

"Come on you guys," an embarrassed Ron interrupted, "I'm right here ya know. What say we go back now and eat."

A girl on each arm they walked back to school. Ron was content with the way things had ended. His future with KP was looking much brighter and the school was definitely being left in good hands. But even he couldn't deny that his heart belonged to two women and if it ever came down to a real fight he could lose one or both of them.

A evening of revelries brought an end to Ron's time there. It was blissful and simple but a little to much sake convinced Ron he could fly at one point. And much to everyone's shock he could. But then the young man wasn't quite sure how to stop to the amusement of all. It took a kiss on the cheek from the girls to bring him back down to earth. They all retired to there little home and spent one last night all together sleeping under the same roof. It was truly one of the most peaceful nights rest that any of the three had ever known.

At last the morning came and the three packed up there belongings and together they headed towards the gates.

"Well, Yori, I can't begin to thank you enough for all that you've done for me. If it wasn't for you I'd still be a broken man, hiding from the woman I love. But you changed all that, you fixed me, and you taught me how to love again. Because of all these things you shall always have a place in my heart," Ron finished.

"Ron-kun, I can not lie to you and say that it is not sad to see you go. But you must follow your heart onward. While my heart guides me to stay here and succeed Sensei as the one day master of this school. Just know that you are welcome here any time and that you can always find love here," She replied gently kissing him on the cheek.

Kim felt like a voyeur, unsure if she should be watching this. But she knew she had to. If for no other reason than to respect and honor what Yori did for Ron. It would be a lie to think that she wasn't at all bothered by the fact that he would never again truly be just her Ron. From this day forward he would be their Ron, and she would have to accept that. But it was truly a small price to pay if it led her back to him again.

"If you would do me the honor Kim-chan," Yori stated, "might I have a word with you in private?"

Ron walked out the gate as Kim and Yori seemed to vanish behind him. He was unsure what they needed to talk about but he also knew it wasn't any of his place to ask.

"What's up Yori," Kim asked.

"The sky Kim-san," Yori mused as if ignorant, "no, no, I understand. What is up, as you say, is just this. Forgive me for saying what I must, but as another woman who truly loves and accepts everything that the Chosen One is, if you ever hurt him again no force of heaven or earth will stop me from finding you."

It was a threat that's for sure, but an honest and fair one. Kim was a little frightened, but knew that she was again within her rights to make such a threat.

Instead of a returned threat Kim wrapped her arms around Yori and whispered, "thank you Yori. Thank you for loving Ron that much. Thank you for fixing him and thank you for helping me."

Tears fell down Yori's face as Kim pulled away from her. It was a long journey from the near hate she'd felt for Kim when she had arrived to the now feeling of sisterhood that she felt for the young woman. But it had happened in such a short amount of time that not even Yori knew how to feel about it. But she couldn't deny the feelings she had for the young woman now and she was sad to see her go.

"I will miss you Kim-chan, please take care of Ron-kun and visit whenever you are able," Yori said wishing her well.

Kim exited the building and took Ron's hand. She stared into his large chocolate eyes and fell in love with him all over again. She wasn't sure if distance or time or anything made the heart grow fonder. But losing him was a chance she'd never take again.

Returning to there home was odd for Ron. He'd only been away months but it felt like years. Everything was how he remembered it but it all felt alien to him.

"Hey KP," Ron said looking down to the woman who had taken to clinging to his arm.

"Yeah Ron," she looked up.

"It might take me a while to get used to being back here, but I'm glad to be home," he answered.

Kim shook her head and gestured to the apartment, "none of this is home. Home is where ever you are Ron Stoppable. My day is never brighter than when it starts out with some Ronshine."

A grin crept over Ron's face, "that's cause the Ron man is the bon diggity greatest."

Kim laughed as Ron posed in some lame martial arts movie pose.

"Okay oh great master," Kim joked with a bow, "but the question is what now. I think we could probably take up missions again and also re-enroll for classes. But when it comes to us I don't want to start over I want to move forward."

"Couldn't have said it better myself KP," Ron said and raced into his room.

Ron rummaged through his closet until he finally came back out. The smile on his face said that he couldn't be more pleased with himself. And from behind his back Ron pulled out a small black box.

Kim's heart thundered in her chest.

'No way,' she thought, 'he couldn't want this, not after all I've done.'

Dropping down on a knee Ron began, "Kimberly… Ann… Possible."

Kim's mind failed her and she was left babbling with tears streaming down her face, "Um, um, um, um."

Ron laughed softly and continued, "Will you marry me-"

He'd barely gotten the last word out as she pounced him screaming, "YES! Oh Ron yes!"

While she sat on top of him smothering him with a kiss he pulled the ring out of the box. It was a simple ring to be sure but Kim hadn't even noticed what it looked like before. A slender spiraling band with a diamond that must've been several carats accented by two smaller diamonds on each side.

"Oh Ron, it's beautiful," Kim commented on it as he slid it onto her finger.

A thought then occurred to her.

"Ron, how long have you had this ring," she asked.

He blushed hard at the question, "Umm, well don't laugh. But I bought it before we moved here. I thought that after a while I'd take you on a vacation somewhere during a break or something and propose during a romantic dinner or something. But I couldn't think of a more romantic time than being reunited back home with you."

Kim shook her head fighting back tears, "again it seems I've hurt you. But I promise you Ron Stoppable. That as much pain as I've given you over the years as a friend, that I'll more than double that in happiness as your fiancee and future wife."

"I have no doubt," he replied.

Without warning Kim back-flipped off Ron and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"What's up, a mission," Ron asked.

An image of Monique appeared on the screen and Ron set back with a soft, 'ohhhh.'

"Hey girl, what's with the early call, and WITMHBY?" Monique answered.

"English please," Kim replied.

"Who Is The Major Hotty Behind You?" she shouted.

"Get with it Mon, it's Ron," Kim said.

"Okay girl, don't play with me, for real?" Monique asked

"For real, little bit of hard core training does wonders for the body," she laughed, "you could bounce quarters off that butt."

"Ohh girl that is fierce, but it still coulda waited till a decent hour. Me and this hair don't do 8 am uh uh." she replied.

Kim held up her left hand and the ring was clearly displayed on the screen. Monique's eyes got huge as she looked at the rock.

"OMGAYFRWTT," Monique text spoke, "Oh My God Are You Fo Real Wit That Thang?"

"So not the drama," Kim replied, "Okay maybe it is sooooo the drama. But he proposed when we got back."

"Mmmhmmm," Monique replied, "Wade kept me up to date so I know the basics. You best thank yo lucky stars girls. And just a quick FYI keep yo hand on that boy before I or some other girl comes and tries to steal him from you."

"Monique!" Kim exclaimed, "He's all mine. That means off limits. Look I gotta go, I can still call my mom before she heads to work."

"Okay girl but me and you are gonna have a long talk about when you are bringing all the blonde goodness home for a visit. Maybe a quick peek without his shirt on," Monique rambled before Kim cut the connection.

"God Monique," Kim laughed and then beeped her mom.

"Oh Kimmie how are you? Did you and Ronald make up?" Anne Possible barraged her, "Is that Ronald?"

"Yes mom that's Ron, and stop drooling it's gross," Kim said.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P," Ron shouted from behind her.

"Ronald," she exclaimed, "you have certainly changed. How are you?"

Ron beamed his goofy grin, "Better than ever, mom."

Anne started to inquire about him calling her mom until Kim held up her left hand. The engagement ring shown through the device.

"Ohhh," Anne exclaimed excitedly, "I see, that is something to be excited about. I can't wait to tell your father. So when is the wedding, and when are you coming home?"

Kim laughed at her own mother's excitement, "Calm down mom. We have to enroll for classes next semester and then we'll look into coming home for a visit. But it wouldn't hurt if you could start putting some plans together. Ya know, for the wedding."

Kim began to glow at her own words. Her mind bouncing ideas back and forth in her head, and the name Kimberly Ann Stoppable sending butterflies into her stomach. An arm wrapping around her brought her back to reality.

"Can't wait to see you again… mom," he said the name again barely holding back his own excitement, "we're going hit the bed now. We've been really busy, just wanted to share the good news."

After that the two cuddled on the couch for a moment. Words just no longer seeming necessary between the two. Finally Ron started to rise and they headed back towards there bedrooms. It was when Kim started entering her own room that she felt a tug at her wrist. She turned to find Ron's eyes cast downwards in her direction.

"If you don't mind I'd like it if you joined me," he asked sheepishly.

It was good to see beneath all of this new power and confidence was still the boy she fell in love with so long ago.

A innocent smile played across her lips, "why Ronald, are you asking me to come to bed with you? Gasp."

Ron blushed even knowing she was teasing him, "I've been apart from you for so long KP. I just can't miss another moment."

It was Kim's turn to blush as she let Ron lead her into the bedroom. Guilt med her hesitate though as they approached the bed. Memories of all the things she did to him here haunted her. It seemed that even though others had forgiven her that maybe she hadn't forgiven herself.

Her hesitation did not go unnoticed by Ron as he continued to gently bring her to lay down beside him. His hands brushed through her hair as the to lay parallel to one another. His nose brushed against hers in a sweet effort to make her more comfortable.

Ron gazed into her eyes lovingly, "I see that the one who holds on to the most pain here isn't me. KP, we can't go back and change what happened. But no matter how bad the problem, nothing cane stop a Stoppable."

Kim grinned at the little joke he'd made, "I don't think that really makes sense."

"Everything we've been through is only a testament to how far we've come KP. I can't wait to see what adventures are still in front of us, and do you know why?" he asked her.

Kim smiled knowing the right answer. The only answer the rest of her life needed, "Yeah, because nothing can stop a Stoppable."

Gently there lips met. It wasn't a first kiss or last. It wasn't at any truly significant moment in the lives they had led or would go on to lead. But both know it was one they would never forget.

A/N: So that's it. Truthfully watching the show I loved the Ron/Kim shipping. But for some reason when I got on this sight and began reading the fanfics I began to feel that she didn't really deserve him. But still, I wrote this story. It grew in my mind like some strange plot bunny. I'm not sure where it came from and honestly wasn't sure how it was going to end while I was writing it. It could get a sequel in the future but I'm not sure with what. Any suggestions could go a long way to getting it written. But thanks to all for reading and as always please review. Later people.


End file.
